


Fever

by Decker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decker/pseuds/Decker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi's little moment.<br/>Terezi comes down with troll flu during sgrub and is put out of commission for a while. Karkat does the leaderly thing and shows up to make sure she doesn't fall out of her tree in a drug-induced, stuffy nosed haze. Bonding occurs when it's not being interrupted by being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icu2jimy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icu2jimy).



Terezi coughed. It was a phlegmy, wracking cough that made her throat raw.

The game was going well so far, and things were proceeding ahead of schedule, despite being in the medium for about two weeks now. They had all managed to meet up with each other, with Karkat barking out orders to everyone before they all went their separate ways. Jack had gone back to Derse to get things ready for the troll's arrival, and the trolls had each gone back to their own planets to complete their personal quests. Terezi leaned against her tree. She felt dizzy, and tired. She tapped the side of her glasses, sending a nudge to everyone on her buddy list before opening a memo.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator[CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY.

CGC: GUYS, 1'M H4V1NG 4 B1T OF 4 PROBL3M H3R3. 1 TH1NK 1'M G3TT1NG S1CK OR SOM3TH1NG >:[  
CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAC: :33 < That's pawful! :((  
CAC: :33 < I hope it's not anything serious?  
CGC: 1T F33LS L1K3 TROLL FLU N3P3T4  
CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CAG: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
CAG: I wish I was there to watch you 8ump into walls again!  
CGC: FUCK YOU VR1SK4.  
CGC: BLUH! >X[  
CGC: banned CAG from responding to memo.  
CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CCG: HEY HEY HEY! WHO SAID ANYONE ELSE COULD OPEN A MEMO?  
CCG: ONLY THE TEAM LEADER OPENS MEMOS HERE.  
CCG: AT THAT'S ME.  
CCG: AND MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LICK EVERYTHING YOU CAME ACROSS, YOU WOULDN'T BE SICK TEREZI!  
CGC banned CCG from responding to memo.  
CGC: 1 H4T3 YOU 4LL.  
CGC: S3R1OUSLY GUYS, 1'M 4LR34DY H4V1NG 4 H4RD T1M3 SM3LL1NG TH3 SCR33N.  
CGC: 1 4M GO1NG TO B3 OUT OF COM1SS1ON FOR 4 D4Y OR LONG3R.   
CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTA: YoU kNoW wHaT wOuLd MaKe YoU fEeL bEtTeR?   
CGC: 1T WOULDN'T H4PP3N TO B3 K1CK1NG TH3 W1CK3D 3L1XI3R WOULD 1T?  
]CTA: WhOa! YoU rEaLlY aRe A sEeR oF mInD!  
CTA: MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS.  
CTA: wHaT aM I ThInKiNg Of RiGhT nOw?  
CGC: NOT 4 D4MN TH1NG G4MZ33. >:[  
CTA: hOnK! WHoA!  
CURRENT caliguasAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CCA: oh come on ter  
CCA: its bad enough that i get stuck here with a bunch of pissed off angels i dont want to be here any longer than i have to  
CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CCC: H-EY!  
CCC: Cut the carp! Glub! Glub! 38(  
CCC: I've had troll flu before! It's no fun.  
CURRENT twinArmaggedons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CTA: Fef ii2 riight fii2hliips.  
CTA: 2he'2 probably goiing two be pukiing her gut2 out 2oon.  
CCA: i wont take that kinda talk from you shitblood  
CCA: you wait until we run into eachother again youre gonna regret takin my girl away  
CTA: ii 2erved you once and ii'll do iit agaiin you overgrown tuna.  
CCC: Both of you STOP IT!  
CCC: We all have things to do without ARGUING all the time! 38(  
CCC: Terezi, I hope you feel better soon!  
CCC: We have PL-ENTY of time for you to get better!  
Current apocalypseArisen RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CAA: feferi is c0rrect.  
CAA: we are ahead of schedule by several days.  
CAA: and it w0uld be best to have a seer in g00d c0nditi0n f0r the endgame.  
CAA ceased responding to memo  
CCC: S---E---E?  
CCC: Get some R-EST Terezi.  
CTA: 2ee you on the other 2iide Terezii.  
CCC ceased responding to memo  
CTA ceased responding to memo  
CCA: fuckers  
CCA ceased responding to memo  
CGC: W41T!  
CGC: BLUUUUH! >:[  
CAC: :33 < I would help you out Terezi.  
CAC: :33 < But Equius is already bugging me about something.  
CAC: :33 < And I maaaaay have to work on the black section on my wall a bit.  
CGC: UG. WH4T 4BOUT T4VROS?  
CAC: :33 < Vriska won't let him have a second alone!  
CAC: :33 < And Kanaya is busy with her frogs. It sounds really impurrtant!  
CURRENT carcinoGeneticist 2 [CCG2] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
CCG2: GO IN YOUR HOUSE AND SIT TIGHT TEREZI.  
CCG2: I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES.  
CGC: 1 C4N'T SM3LL WH4T YOU'R3 S4Y1NG.  
CCG2: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE.  
CCG2: STAY  
CCG2: INSIDE  
CCG2: ON  
CCG2: MY  
CCG2: WAY  
CGC: TH4NKS K4RKL3S.  
CGC: 'clpse mrmo  
CGC: FUCK.  
CGC closed memo

*

It actually took Karkat about half an hour to get to Terezi's tree house. Sometimes you just happen to run into an ogre. Or four. But soon enough Karkat was swearing his way up Terezi's “stupid goddamn rope ladder”. As he pulled himself half-way up onto the wooden platform, he saw Terezi laying back on a sofa with one of her arms draped over her eyes.

“Hey! Rapunzel! Gimme a hand here will ya?”

Terezi's head snapped up and turned in Karkat's direction. Karkat almost lost his grip when she looked at him.

“Holy sh-” Karkat rasped

Terezi swore and snapped her shades back on her face. She stood up and began to walk over to the ledge, but Karkat stopped her.

“Wait. Stay there. With your nose...arg...like it is, the last thing I need you to do is walk out of your own stupid...fuck...tree.” He stood up and brushed himself off.

Karkat looked at Terezi a little warily. She had never let him see her eyes before, and she looked upset. She waved her cane at him.

“You say anything about my FLARP name...” She growled. “...and I will toss you off this tree.”

“Gimmie a little fucking credit Terezi. You just...surprised me is all.”

Terezi gave him a suspicious look from behind her shades before making her way over to the kitchen. Karkat noticed that she was actually using her cane, letting it tap, tap, tap in front of her. She knocked a couple plush dragons out of the way with it before reaching her cupboards and opening one of them. Karkat spoke for the sake of breaking the silence.

“I saw your treehive. I didn't see the top of it though. Gamzee came through for you I guess.”

“He's smart when you can get him to focus for five minutes. I just had to show him how to copy and paste anyway.”She grinned.

She reached in her refrigerator and pulled out a jug of something bright red and poured herself a glass. She took a drink, and frowned.

“What?” Karkat asked.

“It's...getting harder to taste anything. Or smell. Everything is getting less clear.” She waved her hand vaguely. “What took you so long anyway?”

Karkat held up a piece of paper, more out of reflex than anything. “I called around for trolls near their hives and had them raid their medicine cabinets for me. If I have to put up with you like this, I want you medicated into oblivion so I don't have to deal with a _hyperactive_ sick troll. Also, you have four less ogres on your planet.”

“My hero.” She grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Point me to all your punch-card shit. Get comfortable in the meantime. If know Gamzee's spatial sense, this is going to take me at least half an hour.”

*

It actually wasn't as bad as Karkat expected. It was just a bit of an issue getting totems moved around. It was unfortunate that they didn't figure out how to condense all the alchemy equipment into one location until Vriska poked around for ways to get Tavros to move faster. He was rolling his third totem over to the alchemiter when he heard Terezi in the kitchen.

“Oh God...” Terezi whirled around, grabbed the edge of the sink and retched loudly. Karkat stuck his tongue out in disgust as he heard the contents of her stomach swirl down the drain. She gagged a few more times before dropping to the floor, still clinging to the sink with one hand.

“You empty now?”

“Ug...”

“Good. Just stay there and try not to make a mess. I'm almost done.”

Terezi leaned back against the kitchen cupboards, trying to keep the room from spinning and taking some comfort from the cold tile. She was only there for a couple minutes before she felt Karkat grab under her arm and pull her up.

“Come on. Lets get this over with.”

She slowly got to her feet. “I feel like lead.” She groaned.

“Yeah, well, you'd look stupid spending two days on the kitchen floor.” Karkat said as he rattled through the kitchen drawers.

“Here we go.” He said, pulling out a spoon. “Open your mouth. I got some antibody slime here.”

“Oh fuck no, that stuff is terrible.”

“Being sick isn't fun. Come on. Your mouth is open all the fucking time. I just need you to do it without all that noise coming out of it.”

“You need you work on your bedside manner Vanta-” Terezi was cut off by a spoon being shoved in her mouth.

“I can work with noise too.” He said, pulling the spoon back out and tossing it in the sink. He ignored the off-center death glare he was getting. He filled a glass with water and tried not to think about how the plumbing still worked the the medium. “Hold out your hands.”

Terezi uttered a few choice words, but did as he said. He put two pills in one hand and the water in the other.

“Those should help your stomach.”

“Not going to hide them in my food instead?”

“Like you feel like eating anything.” Karkat's expression softened a bit. “Look, I know this sucks. I've had troll flu before. Just get the shitty stuff out of the way first, okay? If you don't feel like doing it now, you're sure as hell not going to in a couple hours.”

“Yeah. I know.” She popped the pills in her mouth and drank the water down in one gulp. “I just...I'm going to go take a hot shower. Clear my head out.”

She turned towards her room, bumping into Karkat. Karkat managed to catch the frustrated look on her face as she steadied herself by grabbing his shoulder and walked around him.

*

About twenty minutes later, Terezi was sitting on her couch wearing bright red pajamas, hair still damp. She sniffed, or at least tried to, but her head was completely clogged right now.

It was quiet.

“Karkat?”

Silence.

“Karkat? Karkat?!”

“I'm right over here! What?”

“Where? I can't...” She looked like she was panicking. Karkat walked over and poked her on the shoulder.

“I'm right here you weird...” He was cut off as Terezi grabbed his arm.

“Just...just sit here for a minute. Okay?”

“...alright. Fine.” Karkat sat down, but he was uneasy. He was used to seeing Terezi being the one in control. She was always calm, cool, and one step ahead of everyone else. Now she acted helpless. Terezi leaned up against him and seemed to calm down a bit.

“...What was that about?” Karkat asked, somewhat sharper than he meant. “You've lived here alone for sweeps. Why flip the fuck out now?”

Terezi took a few seconds to answer.

“Did you ever have one of those dreams, where you're...buried alive? Or trapped somewhere dark?”

“Nooooo, but I think I understand what you mean.”

“It's like that. I can't see, I can't smell, I can't taste, and I couldn't hear anything. It's like being stuck in a huge cave deep underground. All alone, no way to get out, and afraid to walk anywhere in case you fall down a pit.” She gave a forced grin. "I guess I forgot what it's like to actually be blind..."

“...Hang on a sec.” Karkat leaned forward and pulled his crabtop out of his sylladex and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. He scrolled through a folder of his favorite movies, and picked one at random to play.

Terezi grinned. “One of your crappy romcoms?”

Karkat put his feet up on the table. “Fuck you. These are classics.”

Terezi simply took her glasses off, closed her eyes, lie back with her head on Karkat's lap, and listened.

*

After a few hours, Karkat re-medicated his charge and tried to get her to eat some soup.

“Your body is pushing out more than you have to give.”

The plan backfired somewhat. Terezi ended up hanging her head over her load gaper, cursing Karkat, troll flu, and existence in general. Karkat realized that she was going through the stages faster than he expected, and it was going to get worse before it got better. None-the-less, he sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall while Terezi slumped on he knees in front of the toilet, leaning on the seat.

“Do you really have to be in here?” Terezi growled.

“Yep.”

“Whatever.” She heaved, but had nothing left.

Karkat gave her a few seconds, and then... “How did you get wrapped up with Vriska of all trolls?”

“What kind of question is that to ask me now of all times?”

“One that will take your mind off things. Better feeling angry than sick.”

“...She was dangerous. All weapons are.”

“Weapon?”

“She's...predictable. We found bad trolls. I got to bring them to justice and she got spider food out of the deal. All I had to do was point her in the right direction, and I let her greed and pride do the dirty work. She thinks she's smart, and she is, but she's not smart like I am.”

Karkat listened intently as Terezi leaned her chin on her arms and talked.

“She's a quick thinker. She can pull a win, or at least a draw, out of a bad situation. She can be very clever under pressure.” Terezi looked at Karkat and pointed at her eyes. Karkat remembered that Vriska managed to burn them out through a convoluted psychic chain, all while bleeding and mutilated. “But me? All I have to do is listen. I learn about people. When you have information, all you need is a little push in the right place and everything falls in place, or apart. She can make a plan fast, and act it out well. I can make a plan where I only have to press one little button and everyone else acts it out for me.”

She frowned. “But Vriska, I underestimated. I didn't realize how good she was under pressure. Or how tough she is to kill.”

“It was hard for me to imagine you two falling out.” Karkat said.

“Hrm?”

“Well I met you both at the same time remember? You were a team. The Scourage Sisters. You scared me just as much as her.”

“I'm not like her.” She snapped.

“Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that? You seemed just as nasty as her sometimes. You carried rope with you all. The. Time.”

“I only used it on bad trolls. Not like her.”

Karkat was going to ask what defined a bad troll, but he decided that now was not a good time to press the issue.

Terezi slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes.

“...Did it hurt?” Karkat asked.

“What?”

“Your eyes.”

“...They still do. Every day.”

Karkat didn't say anything. He just held her arm, and lead her back out to the living room.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CG: KANAYA?  
CG: KANAYA, AS YOUR LEADER I ORDER YOU TO STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH FROGS AND ANSWER ME.  
CG: KANAYA?  
CG: FUCK.   
GA: I'm Here Karkat What Seems To Be The Problem  
GA: Is Terezi Okay   
CG: FUCK NO SHE'S NOT. THAT'S WHY I'M TALKING TO YOU.  
CG: HER TROLL FLU HIT THE PEAK.  
CG: SHE FEELS LIKE SHE'S ON FIRE.  
CG: AND SHE'S SOAKED IN SWEAT.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S PASSED OUT OR WHAT.  
CG: SHE ISN'T SAYING ANYTHING TO ME.  
CG: HER BREATHING IS SHALLOW TOO.   
GA: That's Not Good She's Overheating  
GA: Did You Undress Her   
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM, ERIDAN?   
GA: That Is Very Much Not What I Meant.  
GA: If She Is Overheating As Badly As You Say Then She Needs To Cool Down Fast  
GA: I Imagine That If She Is Sick She Is Wearing Comfortable And More Importantly Warm Clothes.   
CG: I GUESS SO. FLANEL PAJAMAS.   
GA: Like I Said   
CG: FORGET IT. THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE.   
GA: Fine  
GA: Does She Have An Ablution Trap   
CG: YEAH.   
GA: Fill It With Room Temperature Water  
GA: And I Emphasize Room Temperature And Not Cold  
GA: Then Put Her In It  
GA: In Her Clothes If You Must   
CG: THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE ONE HELL OF A RING AROUND THE ABSOLUTION TRAP.  
CG: SURE BEATS DYING THOUGH.  
CG: THANKS KANAYA.   
GA: Good Luck

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Karkat quickly plugged the bathtub drain and turned on the water. He only briefly checked the temperature before running back into the living room and scooping a limp Terezi off the couch to the best of his abilities. He staggered back to the bathroom, wincing as he accidentally bumped her head against the door frame. With a splash, he dumped her into the tub.

After making a quick adjustment to the water, he waited until it was up to her chin before turning the water off. She started shivering violently. It took Karkat a few seconds to realize that it was just because she was so warm. Everything else felt cold. He scooped up some of the water and dumped it over her head a couple times. Then he sat down on the floor next to the tub, and waited.

“The shit I put up with for you...”

*

Terezi groaned and tried to sit up.

“Finally!” Karkat said.

“What happened? Why am I in the tub?”

“Your temperature went through the fucking roof. I had to throw you in here.”

“These were my favorite pajamas...”

“You're welcome. Can you stand up?”

“I think. How long was I in here?” She grabbed the edge of the tub and tried to push herself up. Karkat had to help her the rest of the way.

“I don't know. Couple hours I guess.”

“That, long? And you were...Gah!” Terezi slipped on the wet tub, but Karkat managed to catch her.

“Great, now I'm wet. You okay?” Karkat looked down at Terezi. She looked back up at him with a predator smile.

“Uh...” Karkat froze.

“You really do care about me you big nubby horned dork.”

“Well, yeah, I wasn't going to just let you die. What kind of leader would that make me?”

“I always thought you were cute, in a shouty kind of way.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Are you delirious?” Karkat couldn't help but notice how Terezi's wet clothes stopped leaving much to the imagination.

“Even if you are a little clueless. Lets try the easy-reading version.” Terezi grabbed Karkat's shirt, pulled, and kissed him hard on the lips. Karkat's eyes shot open in shock. It took him a few seconds before he realized what was going on and started to return the kiss.

This. This was nice.

This. This was _really_ nice.

This. This wasn't right. Karkat put a hand to her forehead and pushed her away. Terezi almost fell back into the tub, taking Karkat with her.

“Arg! What was that for?”

“Look, this isn't going to happen now of all times.”

Terezi snarled. “What? Don't want to be matesprits with the weird blind girl? Is that it?”

“What? No! I never said I didn't like you!”

“I knew it.” She smiled smugly. “Then lets get back to the fun.” Terezi leaned in again, but Karkat pushed her away.

“Not going to happen. You're sick. You're not thinking straight. You're out of your fucking head on meds. Get better and _then_ we'll talk.”

“I'm fine you stupid little...” Terezi paused. She leaned forward again.

And puked right on Karkat's shirt. She dropped to her knees, still clinging to him.

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. “You really do know how to sweet talk me Terezi. _Now_ I'm ready for round two.”

“Fuck. You.” She groaned.

“I'll get some clean clothes. You...just try not to die while I'm gone.”

*

“Wakey, wakey my fearless and ever alert leader.” Terezi smacked Karkat once on the head with her cane.

“Ow! I was just resting my eyes.”

“You were resting them for almost ten hours then.”

“Ten hours?! Fuck. Don't tell anyone.

“You haven't slept since we started this game. I don't think anyone is going to think much less of you.”

“It's the principle of the thing.” Karkat stopped rubbing his head and looked up and Terezi. She was in her normal black shirt and jeans. Her red shades were back on her face. She looked smug, relaxed, and vaguely sinister. In other words, she was back to normal.

“Good to see you up and around. You were more fucking insufferable when you were sick. I didn't think that was possible.”

Karkat got up from the couch. And started to walk past Terezi.

“Come on, we need to catch up with the rest of the-” But he was cut off when Terezi grabbed his arm. She took her glasses off and “looked” Karkat right in the eye.

“I'm not sick anymore.” She kissed him before he could react. This time, instead of pushing her away, Karkat just rested his hands on her back. After a few seconds, Terezi pulled away and smirked.

“Delicious. Come on, oh fearless leader. We have work to do.”

“Uh...yeah. You're right. Lets go.”

As they climbed down out of the tree, all Karkat could think about was how complicated life got suddenly. Not that he was complaining.

All Terezi could think about how nice it was to be able to smell again, and how nice Karkat's blushing face smelled when she was kissing him.

It smelled like cherries.

She grinned.


End file.
